Androgyne
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Thème : Androgyne Samba, frivole, plumes Spamano


**Thème : Androgyne**

**Samba, frivole, plumes**

**Couple : Antonio/Lovino**

**Disclaimers : APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**N.B. : J'ai écrit ce texte dans un temps limité. Je n'ai pas autant exploré le thème de l'androgyne et du carnaval autant que je l'aurais souhaité. Je ne trouve pas que c'est très abouti. De plus, j'ai coupé le lemon dans cette version. Si vous voulez avoir le texte en entier, c'est sur Archive Of Our Own comme d'habitude.**

Antonio participait à une soirée latino dans un bar en pleine période du carnaval. Il était venu se changer les idées et pourquoi pas chercher un ou une partenaire pour terminer la soirée chez lui. Son regard se posait sur les personnes présentes avec intérêt. Il avait envie de sexe. Malheureusement, derrière les maquillages et les déguisements frivoles, il avait du mal à se faire une idée de ce qui le tenterait vraiment. Les couleurs et les plumes tournoyaient autour de lui, mais ne l'intéressaient guère. Les rires se faisaient bruyants et la musique de samba entraînante. Il martelait la cadence de son pied, mais ne se décidait pas à rejoindre la piste seul.

Antonio flasha sur une personne à son deuxième verre.

Il ne pouvait déterminer son sexe avec certitude. Ses vêtements ne donnaient aucune indication sur son genre. Contrairement aux autres clients du bar, cette personne n'était pas venue déguisée. Ce décalage attira immédiatement Antonio. Son pull gris unisexe pouvait cacher des seins ou au contraire une poitrine mâle. Son jean basique brouillait autant les pistes que son visage androgyne aux cheveux courts.

Sa bisexualité lui permettait d'aborder cette personne sans craindre d'être déçu. Et quelque part, c'était excitant de ne pas savoir.

Antonio se rapprocha doucement de son centre d'intérêt.

Le brun ou la brune aux yeux mordorés avait commandé un verre de vin à siroter. On aurait dit que cette personne tentait de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait pour savourer sa boisson. Antonio trouvait particulièrement sexy cette façon de fermer les yeux et de découvrir cette gorge où il ne pouvait pas deviner une pomme d'Adam ou son absence.

« Bonsoir », tenta Antonio avec une voix séductrice.

Une voix cristalline avec un accent étranger lui répondit.

« J'ai autre chose à faire que de parler à des inconnus.

\- Je suis également amateur de vins, même si je suis plus tequila ce soir. Qu'est-ce que vous avez pris sur la carte ? »

L'inconnu le fusilla du regard. Antonio aurait peut-être dû attendre que son verre soit vide.

« Le seul putain de vin italien de cette chienne de carte. »

Antonio rit. La vulgarité ne le gênait pas. Et particulièrement durant le sexe. De plus, Antonio comprit que l'accent de cette personne devait être d'origine italienne.

« Si vous croyez que j'ai pas capté votre regard lubrique de merde, vous vous trompez.

\- Antonio.

\- Je suis un putain de mec, dit-il agressivement. Allez draguer des minettes ailleurs. »

Antonio aurait préféré qu'il garde le secret plus longtemps sur son identité sexuelle. Armé de son plus beau sourire, Antonio s'assit à côté du jeune homme sur la banquette.

« C'est toi qui m'intéresses. »

Le jeune homme piqua un fard et le regarda avec étonnement.

« Alors, tu es… attiré par les hommes ?

\- Les femmes aussi, répondit avec honnêteté Antonio. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Lovino Vargas. Je suis venu dans ce bar juste pour oublier une journée de merde et me détendre, putain.

\- Je peux t'aider à te détendre. »

Antonio sortait tout, sa voix grave et son regard de braise. Il sentait que Lovino était assez réceptif à ses avances pas très subtiles. Il était sûr que Lovino aurait pu l'envoyer bouler si l'envie lui prenait. Lovino prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin et regarda tout autour de lui.

« T'es prêt à m'entendre me plaindre pendant plus d'une heure ? »

Lovino eut un petit sourire en coin. Apparemment, il le testait pour voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller.

« Pourquoi pas… »

Personne d'autre ne le tentait ce soir. Antonio était sûr de pouvoir dévier la conversation vers quelque chose de plus sexuel en un rien de temps. Ses amis se moquaient souvent de lui à cause de sa capacité exceptionnelle à dévier les sujets qui fâchent. Il avait vraiment envie de se taper ce petit italien.

« Tout d'abord, mon boss me fait chier tous les jours. C'est le petit copain de mon jumeau. Et aujourd'hui, il était encore plus chiant que d'habitude. Je suis un bosseur, mais lui, c'est un acharné. Il m'impose des dates line d'enculé. Et pourtant, c'est pas lui l'enculé dans son couple. Mais bref, je m'égare. »

Antonio avait souri dès que Lovino avait abordé le sujet du sexe. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'intervenir.

« Vargas, vous me finirez ce dossier pour lundi matin !, l'imita Lovino. Ce bouffeur de patate, ventre à bière, ne connaît pas le concept du week-end ! Le week-end, c'est sacré, putain ! Et le pire, c'est quand il m'appelle beau-frère. Là, je sais qu'il veut me prendre par les sentiments ou qu'il me reproche un truc ! Un jour, j'ai oublié une putain de virgule, j'en ai entendu parler pendant plus d'une semaine ! »

Lovino avait un débit incroyable. Antonio n'avait même pas pu placer ce qu'il comptait faire avec lui pendant tout un week-end. Dommage. Il trouverait bien un moyen de se rattraper.

Quelque part, son récit avait quelque chose de touchant et d'amusant.

« Mon appart a pris l'eau. Putain. Et mon jumeau ne peut pas m'héberger, car il n'a pas de putain de chambre d'amis. Mais moi, je m'en fous de dormir sur son connard de canapé !

\- Tu aurais dû supporter ton boss, aussi !

\- Ouais, j'aurais pas pu. On aurait fini par s'engueuler. Et j'ai pas fini. La seule chambre que j'ai trouvée, c'est dans ce bar hôtel qui fête ce putain de merdier de Carnaval jusqu'à deux heures du matin.

\- J'ai quelques idées pour te faire oublier l'ambiance de ce bar dans ta chambre.

\- T'y vas pas par quatre chemins, putain.

\- J'ai envie de toi. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça.

\- Et les préliminaires, tu connais ?

\- J'adore ça. Me tente pas.

\- T'en rates pas une, se moqua de lui Lovino.

\- Je suis prêt à tout pour être dans ton lit.

\- Il ne faut pas dire des choses pareilles, surtout à quelqu'un d'aussi imaginatif que moi.

\- C'est quoi qui te fait bander ? »

Lovino éclata de rire, puis l'embrassa brièvement. Ce baiser l'avait électrisé.

« T'es trop mignon, putain ! »

Antonio était estomaqué. On l'avait traité de lourdaud et de bien d'autres noms d'oiseaux pour ses manières directes, mais on ne l'avait jamais trouvé mignon !

« T'es sûr ?

\- On va dans ma chambre. J'espère que tu as des préservatifs, j'ai rien sur moi à cause de cette emmerdeuse d'inondation.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. »

Lovino l'entraîna vers les escaliers au fond du bar pour pouvoir accéder à l'étage. Antonio était particulièrement excité par ce jeune homme qui le surprenait de plus en plus. Il attendit que Lovino l'introduise dans sa chambre pour l'embrasser passionnément, tout en le débarrassant de ses vêtements.

Il allait lui faire l'amour tout le week-end. Et peut-être reverrait ce coup d'un soir, ne sait-on jamais. Il aimait bien son sale caractère.


End file.
